


petite chauve-souris

by sunflowersungie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersungie/pseuds/sunflowersungie
Summary: in which mingi is a 500 year old vampire still chewing on soothers like a newbornORbaby bat mingi turns his old bat boyfriend seonghwa soft
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	petite chauve-souris

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if i completely fucked some of the french 
> 
> translations:  
> *ma petite chauve-souris: my little bat  
> *vous devriez peut-être apprendre le français alors ma petite chauve-souris: maybe you should learn french then my little bat  
> *vieille chauve-souris: old bat  
> *enfant ennuyeux: annoying child

sleepily shuffling into the kitchen mingi cringed at the harsh light of the freezer as he opened it, quickly grabbing the cold plastic ring and shutting the door. he quickly put the soother into his mouth and chewed on it, eyes still closed he flopped onto the couch and waited for the others to wake up.

"hwa hyung why does mingi still chew on those? hes older than i am and i stopped a century ago." seonghwa hushed the youngest and continued to rub mingis head. "they soothe him which is what theyre made for. shouldnt you be waking the others?" mingi heard a sigh from jongho and footsteps walking away. 

"i know youre awake ma petite chauve-souris." mingi whined and sat up, a small bit of drool on his chin was quickly wiped away by the older vampire before he removed the now drool covered soother from mingis mouth not minding that it got on his hand at all. mingi smiled showing his fangs and hopped into seonghwas lap, effectively knocking the air out of him. 

"hi." seonghwa chuckled at the hyper little bat and wrapped his arms around his waist. "hello petite chauve-souris." mingi pouted. "you never tell me what that means." seonghwa hummed. "vous devriez peut-être apprendre le français alors ma petite chauve-souris." 

"dont tease the poor thing vieille chauve-souris." mingi looked up quickly to find hongjoong sitting at the table behind the couch, reading the same old book he always does. seonghwa rolled his eyes at the name and glared at the younger. "like youre any better you enfant ennuyeux."


End file.
